


Misery Loves Company

by ohhitherekate



Series: the princess and the pirate one-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Hook tries to persuade Aurora to not kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

The feel of steel touching his skin caused him to pause; he didn’t turn around, simply stood where he was. His feet pressed hard down on the ground. The blade was cold on his exposed neck and he could smell the scent of perfume. Swan was gone, it couldn’t be her. Perhaps the warrior woman had come to finish him off. He would be good as dead if it were her. Cora left him, abandoned him in the Enchanted Forest to rot, a treat for the ogres to feast on.  She had wounded him, mortally. Whoever was behind him with a knife to his neck would be doing him a favor. _End it now, end all of it now,_ he thought.

 _No,_ he wanted to live. To flay Rumpelstiltskin and give Cora a taste of her own medicine.

“I’m so sorry,” He said out loud. “But today is not that day I die.” He said, swinging himself around to face whomever carried the knife. His eyes locked with the princess in the lavender dress. _Aurora_ ; the sleeping beauty. The tip of her knife was pointed at his throat. Hook looked at the princess. Her face was determined, but he could see in her eyes that she was not capable of taking a man’s life. Even a horrid man like him. He stepped forward.

“-Don’t.” Aurora said with a snarl. “Or I will slit your throat.”

“You don’t have it in you, princess.”

“I do.” She argued causing Killian to chuckle. “-After what you did to me, I most certainly have it in me.” She stepped forward herself, the knife nicking his skin only slightly. Blood dribbled down his neck.

He winced. “You won’t kill me.” Hook told her. “It’d ruin you. Your life is all sunshine, pretty dresses, and fancy crowns. You could never kill me – perhaps have me killed. But not with you as the executioner.”

Aurora gave him a bitter laugh. “All I have known since I was awoken from my slumber is loss, betrayal, and fire.”

Hook didn’t speak; he simply watched her, her face, her eyes, and her lips that were pulled in to a snarl. Perhaps he underestimated her hatred towards him.

“You don’t want blood on your hands, Aurora.” Hook finally spoke. Her eyes flickered up from the nick on his neck where her blade was still pressed to his skin. “Not those dainty little hands.” Aurora pressed the knife harder in to Hooks skin upon hearing his words. Hook chuckled with yet another wince as the feel of the blade on his skin. “It was a compliment.”

“You are a horrid person, Captain.” Aurora said; her words hard. “I was asleep, who knows what vile things you did to me while I was unconscious.”

“I’m a gentleman,”

“-You’re a thief.”

He smirked. “Perhaps I am.” She glared at his words. “Would it help if I apologized?” He asked.

“No.”

He sighed. Hook knew there were no right words to say to the princess that would magically make her drop her knife from him, nothing he could say to her, no way he could charm his way out of this. But he did not want to die on this day. “You don’t want to be like me, princess. Always out for revenge. It’s a lonely life.”

Hook watched as her face fell, fingers twitch as she held the knife tighter. “I am already alone.” She reminded him. “Phillip is gone.”

He looked down at her, he watched as her eyes swelled with tears.

“Is this what Phillip would want for you?” He asked.

Aurora didn’t say anything; she looked away from Hook, refusing to let him see her question herself. Her chest heaved up and down and Hook remembered the feel of her heart in his hand. She lowered the knife.

Hook quickly grabbed the knife from the princess, pinning her to the tree, the blade she was going to use on him now pressed to her neck.

“Do it.” She urged him. Hook had planned on slitting her pretty little neck just in case she decided to come after him after a change of heart. “Get it over with. Let me leave this miserable life.”  He didn’t know what to do. No one had ever asked him to kill them. They always begged for their life. But here stood this princess, stubborn eyes telling him to end her life.

_No._

He backed up, knife still in his hand.

Hook thought of how badly he had wanted to die after losing Milah, how there was nights in Neverland where the storms were so violent he thought about jumping in to the ocean to end it all. When the Sirens would sing he thought about how easy it would be to just let them tear him to shreds. Fighting through the lost boys – would it really be so bad if I died? _I can be with Milah again,_ he thought. And Rumpelstiltskin would still lose, because he and Milah would be together in the afterlife and the crocodile would be stuck to live out eternity alone.

He lived through three hundred years of horrible anger that swelled inside of him. He didn’t want that for Aurora. So he could do her the mercy of killing her, or he could let her live.

“The world I’m traveling to,” Hook spoke up causing Aurora to look at him in confusion. “You can start over there. Have a fresh start.”Aurora didn’t understand. “Living in this world without your true love is a punishment.” Hook said. “So find a life in this new world, start over, find your happiness.” His eyes locked with hers. “Come with me.” He dropped the knife and offered his good hand.

Aurora stayed staring at him for quite some time before finally speaking. “Why would I go anywhere with the pirate who stole my heart?” She asked.

Hook smirked. “Well, princess. It’s quite simple,” he started. “It’s because you are just as sad, and lonely, and angry as I am. And I’d enjoy the company of a pretty face on my ship.” He tried to smooth talk her. He watched as she studied him, trying to figure out if this was yet another pirate’s rouse.

A life away from the Enchanted Forest, a life away from her kingdom? Could she really leave? There was no one left here, nothing left for her. _Yes,_ perhaps she should leave. Why would she stay here when all it brought her was misery.

She hesitantly reached out to grab his hand but Hook quickly pulled away. “Now, princess,” He spoke up. “There are a few rules before I can allow you to come aboard my ship.” With an annoyed look, Aurora motioned for him to carry on. “If you come on this adventure with me, you have to swear you won’t try to kill me.” He smiled. “Pirates oath.”

Aurora sighed. “I swear to you that I will not try and kill you…unless you in anyway touch me, then I will flay you alive.”

Hook smirked. “That’a girl.” He motioned for her to follow him. “Come along, princess, we have quite the journey ahead of us.”

Aurora walked forward and followed him. This was her chance to let go, to start a new life. She would greedily take it and if Hook in anyway stood in her way….well….she’d simply have to kill him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Has this fic been done yet? I'm not sure, either way, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It was my day off so I thought I should do a little writing.


End file.
